Endless Ocean 2: Blue World (episode)
"Endless Ocean 2: Blue World (episode)" is the first episode of Endless Ocean: Blue World on Game Grumps. The episode was originally intended as a one-off, but was later revisited for a proper series. Quotes "It's a humpback whale calf! Punch it to enrage the mother!" - Danny "Well, you're past the point of no return! You're practically dead already!" -Arin "My face is rocks." - Arin "Maybe the trivia will teach us how to have sex with it!" - Danny Discussions Arin frequently imitates game dialogue in his "Peeweedidi" voice from Rock Blasted!. Danny frequently encourages violence against the creatures in the game. Danny expresses interest in returning to the game at a later date, like with The Dog Island. They eventually returned to both, making regular episodes of the two games. One of the characters in the game, Jean-Eric Louvier, was given a stereotypical, thick French accent due to his name halfway through the episode. He did appear at first with an average rough voice, but they didn't know his name. His name was revealed over a radio while playing in an underwater sequence(this was when the french voice was first used.). After the Grumps meet Jean-Eric in person and reveals his name, they immediately dropped the rough voice and switched to the french voice. This led to incredibly hysterical moments, such as being mad at the sea due to the bends and not being able to dive again because of it, racism towards mimes, to the point that he thinks that the HALEY EASTERNR, (the name that the Grumps gave to the protagonist and a mockery of Hayley Westenra, a New Zealand singer who sang the music to Endless ocean) is a spy for the mimes, and also constantly repeats himself angrily. He has a son named Matthias, who is deceased, and has a granddaughter named Oceana(she has the peeweedidi voice.). He constantly rants about "his dead son Matthias", eventually blaming someone for bringing him up, even though he did. He has only one ball, which explains the name of his smex dungeon, Nineball Island, as he and four others own the island(they collectively have nine testes.), the name of his member is The Admiral, the same as Danny's, he is 48(he got busy VERY early.), and hates getting wet. Despite his condition and age, he can perform almost superhuman feats, such as handstanding on a five-foot long boat and easily getting turned on by seaweed. He is aware that he is in a video game. He took the sea's stapler, but soon gave it back. He does not have a boating liscense due to his severe alcoholism from wine and champagne, as he does not believe in water. He is friends with the Prince from Katamari Damacy. He has a former business partner named Dave, who he hates more than anything else. He also murdered Dave and placed him in a tree on Nineball Island. Jean-Eric is also not a fan of Japanese people, and often confuses them with other Asian groups such as the Chinese when openly insulting them in front of his friends. He can telepathically hear the sea, although he can't understand any of it. He also likes to feel like he's going crazy. Trivia * This is currently the seventh longest video on the Game Grumps channel, after "Special Guest Grant Kirkhope", "Drawn to Life", "Minecraft is for Everyone", "Arin Sucks at Wind Waker", "Presentable Liberty", and "Dragon Ball XenoVerse". External links Category:One-off Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes Over an Hour Long Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views